Solace
by M J Azilem
Summary: Part Three of the Shrapnel Series, reading the first two is recommended. Everyone is Human. Canon pairings. Set in the 1970s. Jasper is a wounded Vietnam Vet. Alice and Jasper were settling into the Cullen house hold then Jasper got a phone call. Now he's back in Texas and wondering if he'll ever get to see Alice again.
1. Texas

Chapter 1: Back in Texas 

Edward

I'm glad to be on the ground again. It wasn't that long a flight or a particularly rough one but it's been like the most tense flight ever.

We got to board early and get off the the plane before anyone else because Jasper and his crutches.

He was not happy when the stewardess insisted on taking his crutches to be stored during the flight. If he'd looked frustrated and worried before it was doubled when she took the crutches away.

Jasper's death grip on his knees through take off and even after the plane made it into the air, made me nervous. I wouldn't be surprised if he's got finger shaped bruises on his legs.

I got the window seat which was fine with me. Jasper sat in the middle sit and Dad sat on his other side. Jasper never made a move to look out the window even though I kept the shade open and asked if he wanted to see.

He was very quiet and still the whole time. One of the stewardesses kept coming around and calling him 'honey,' asking if he needed anything. He grimaced each time she did.

Jasper's expression was mostly a grimace for the whole flight. Dad tried to talk to him, asking if there was something he'd like to do while back in Texas.

Jasper mostly stared straight a head. He said he didn't know.

When asked if there was anyone he wanted to see, he answered 'no' very quickly. I can't believe there's not one person he'd want to see in the whole state.

"Is there anything you don't want to do while we're in Texas?" I asked, I meant it as a joke. Honestly I was trying to help lighten the mood.

Jasper got very quiet and I almost couldn't hear him over the sound of the plane's engines.

Very seriously he said "Talk about the army."

Dad and I agreed, we certainly won't bring up Jasper being in the army. I think it might be a little hard to keep quiet, honestly, one look at him and people will likely have questions.

I slept and read off and on through the three hours of the flight. I think Jasper was awake the whole time. I know Dad was.

Now we've just got off the plane and I can already tell it's hot. It's definitely hotter than back in Forks.

"Look." Dad points up ahead of us as we leave the gate, I see what he's pointing at, it's a man with a sign that says 'Whitlock.'

Jasper slows down like he's unsure of what he's looking at.

The man is wearing a light tan suit and a cowboy hat, which I find amusing. Looking around I actually see lots of cowboy hats. I really shouldn't be surprised.

"Wait here a second, I'll go see what's what." Dad walks a head of Jasper and I to go talk to the man.

Jasper stands very still but I can see his eyes are moving, jumping from one person to the next checking everyone in the vicinity.

Jasper doesn't jump when Dad is suddenly back but I do because I was so intent on watching Jasper.

"He's a driver sent by the lawyers. He said he'll takes us to the hotel and then to meet with the lawyers." Dad nods back towards the man.

Jasper narrows his eyes.

"If you're uncomfortable we could get a cab." Dad suggests.

Jasper looks curiously at the man and seems to be weighing his options. "No... It's alright, it'll be fine."

Dad nods. "Let's go see about our bags then."

The driver falls in step with Dad and helps get our suitcases. I stick with Jasper.

On the ride the stern set of Jasper's jaw definitely sets the tone in the car. Mr. Marshall, the driver, tries to make small talk to lighten the mood. Dad talks with him, I look over to Jasper but he's busy staring at the back of the headrest. I look out the window as we head into the city and don't try to make him talk.

It's not what I'm here for... my job on this trip is to help, help carry bags, help Dad watch Jasper, help Jasper not freak out. I can do that.

Jasper

I sit down on the end of the bed furthest from the door in the hotel suite. I know I shouldn't sit down we don't have long.

Mr. Marshall says we have thirty minutes at the hotel before we need to be at the lawyer's office. He's waiting down in the lobby for us.

We've got thirty minutes.

Dr. Cullen is on the next bed using the phone to call Mrs. Cullen and let everyone know we've arrived.

I should get ready for the meeting, I should put on a nicer shirt. Maybe I could wash my face. Should I wear a tie? Should I brush my hair? Try to get it to lay a little straighter. I don't know, I don't know... how long would it take? I've only got thirty minutes.

I know I should be doing something. I don't know where to start. I look intently at my feet. My army boots.

I'm wearing my army boots.

I should change into other shoes. I think there were other shoes packed...

I look around for my suitcase. They were all brought up by a man working for the hotel. All the bags are still by the door in the other room, the small sitting room. Do I want to go get it or ask for help, or...

"Jasper... Jasper..." I look up and see Dr. Cullen is holding out the phone receiver to me. My first thought is 'why?' "It's Alice."

He doesn't need to say anymore. I reaching for the phone without another thought. The phone cord is short and I have to get up and move to take it comfortably. I forget the crutches and instead hop a bit on my left leg.

Dr. Cullen hands the phone over and then moves out of the room.

"Hello?" I ask.

"Jazz!" Alice's excited voice comes through the phone. "How was your flight? Did they give you peanuts? Was it exciting? How is the hotel room? Is it nice? Is it fancy?"

I don't think to answer her questions I'm too eager to ask my own. "How are you? are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Jazz." She says sweetly. "Miss you. Are you doing ok?"

"I... I have to meet with the lawyers in... about twenty minutes." too soon.

"I won't keep you than." She sounds disappointed, I'm disappointed.

"I..." I wish I didn't have to go, I don't want to leave her again.

"Don't be nervous Jazz, I know I would be, but you shouldn't be, you're gonna do great." I wish I felt her confidence.

"Alice, Thank you."

"I'll be thinking about you."

"Thank you."

"Bye now."

"Alice..." I start but I find I can't get the words I want to say out.

"Jasper?"

"There's, in the room on the table... the copy of Henry the Fifth. I left it."

"Oh...I can put it back..."

"I left a note in it for you." It wasn't Shakespeare but I just wanted to let her know how I felt one more time.

"Oh." I can hear her surprise.

"That's all." It's nothing special, I sigh.

"Ok Jazz."

"...bye."

"Bye now."

Alice hangs up the phone on the other end of the line. The dial tone rings and The receiver feels heavy in my hand as I place it back in the cradle.

I know it's time, we need to go. I rub my hands against my knees. A nervous habit. I stop myself. I need to stop that. I need to not let anyone see that.

Carlisle

The lawyer's office is not far from the hotel and Mr. Marshall explains that the courthouse is only a few blocks away from there.

Downtown Dallas is bustling, not unlike Seattle but certainly sunnier.

Mr. Marshall brings us to the front of the office, holds the door for us. It's almost startlingly cool when we walk from the heat outside into the air conditioning. We all seem to stop from the shock of it in the entry hall. Mr. Marshall moves around us and introduces us to the receptionist.

"I'll be here to take you back when you're done. Just let Josie know when you're ready. " He says as he slips past the reception desk and into a back room.

"Thank you." I nod.

The receptionist tells us we're expected and calls to let the lawyers know we've arrived. Edward puts his hand on my shoulder to get my attention and says he'll wait in the small waiting area with chairs and magazines. It's probably a good idea. I nod as the receptionist, Josie, comes around her desk and ushers Jasper and I into a conference room.

"You can have a seat in here, Mr. Ford and Mr. Tillman will be with you momentarily. Can I get you anything while you wait, coffee or tea?" She smiles at me but her eyes keep cutting back to Jasper.

Jasper has the same serious dark eyed look he's had since this all started. I smile at her and decline. "No thank you, we'll be fine."

I see her take one last look in Jasper's direction before exiting and closing the door behind her.

Jasper stands close to the wall facing the door. He'd look like he was at attention if it wasn't for the crutches. I take a seat on the other side of the table.

We don't wait long.

Two men in suits and ties come in with a woman following them.

She takes a set at the far end of the table with a note pad and pen. The two men quickly make the rounds shaking hands.

"Good afternoon, gentlemen. I'm Ustice Tillman. This is Donald Ford." The tall one gestures to the one with glasses.

"Carlisle Cullen." I stand and offer my hand."And this is Jasper..."

Mr. Ford shakes my hand but the other lawyer Mr. Tillman is focused on Jasper. "Jasper Whitlock. We're glad you could join us son." He says in a big voice. He's a large man, he looks like thirty years ago he could have made a formidable linebacker. He has his hands on his hips and he seems to take up half the room. I can see Jasper eyeing the door but he stands his ground.

"We do appreciate you coming..." Mr. Ford moves around Mr. Tillman to offer a hand to Jasper. Jasper looks at in and for a second I think he might not shake the man's hand but he does. "We believe you will be an asset to the state's case."

"Won't you have a seat, son?"Mr. Tillman offers, he's looked Jasper up and down at this point no doubt trying to assess what's wrong with him. The way he's watching he probably saw the way Jasper flinched when he said 'son.'

Mr. Tillman pulls out a chair and gestures for Jasper to take a seat. "What happened to you? Did Maria do... that... to you?"

"No." Jasper says curtly as he sits down and leans the crutches against the table.

"Damn." Mr. Ford shakes his head. "It is still good, you look sympathetic and not threatening if you'd looked like a linebacker we'd have had to rethink our plan."

"Your plan?" Jasper asks.

"Francine Bowman at the moment won't take the stand..." Mr. Ford starts and Mr. Tillman jumps in.

"She's terrified of Maria Bowman, which won't mean a thing if she doesn't testify that she's terrified of Maria Bowman. If you looked like you played for the longhorns we couldn't put you on the stand to try and convince people Maria is a mad woman, people wouldn't buy it but you... this... whatever it is that's happened to you, it's good."

"We can work with this." Mr. Ford smiles and I'm reminded why I've never been a big fan of lawyers.

"What we need now is you to tell us your story."

Jasper sits tight lipped as both lawyers pull up chairs and get ready to listen.

"Tell us about your time with Maria Bowman. Don't leave anything out." Mr. Tillman motions to the secretary at the end of the table that she should take notes.

Jasper gulps. I brace myself to hear Jasper's story again.

tbc...

Thanks for reading! please Review so I know you where here.


	2. lawyers

Thank you for reading. Please let me know if there are any glaring errors. Thank you for reviewing. ~mj

Carlisle

It's hard to hear Jasper recount his time with Maria. It makes me mad that no one reached out and helped Jasper and Jack. That they were left to the devices of a mad woman.

Jasper's voice is measured and he maintains an air of calm through the story keeping his eyes up and focused on the lawyers.

It's almost more chilling to hear the story told without emotion. It's only when he gets to the end and mentions the Bowmans and his brother that his voice breaks.

"We tried to scare him off, Mr. Bowman, when he finally came around the to house. Jack... Jack and I thought a couple of rude teenage boys might be enough to deter his advances towards Maria. We knew we'd be punished but we thought we had to try, we knew Bowman had young daughters. We didn't want Maria to do to them... what she did to us." Jasper takes a breath.

"I dropped his coat on the floor instead of hanging it up. Jack brought iced tea and spilled it on him... That might not have been on purpose. Jack, he wasn't well, like I said, he was coughing all the time and lost a lot of weight.

We glared and snarled at our guest and could see Maria planning our demise behind her smile. In the end he left abruptly... and Maria went for blood. She'd always been physical, always smacked and grabbed but this time she lashed out with a fury of fists and nails and flailing."

I put myself between Jack and Maria and tried to cover him. It was after she'd hit me across the face and blood got in my eye that she picked up a glass and managed to hit Jack directly in the head. He fell. It was so fast."

I shake my head sadly, dumbfounded that someone could do that to a child in their care. I know from my studies that life is really a fragile thing. Sometimes that's all it takes is one blow in the right place to end it.

"Maria was screaming and clawing at me and Jack... he wasn't moving. I was on my knees bent over him and asked again and again for him to wake up he went slack in my arms. He was so thin I could feel his ribs through his shirt and I felt when he went still and stopped breathing. He died. I thought Maria wouldn't stop till she'd killed me too, so I ran." Jasper ends his story simply and sits quietly.

The lawyers are quiet for a moment more after Jasper finishes and then Mr. Tillman sits forward. He clears his throat before he speaks.

"So Mr. Whitlock," Not son or Jasper, I notice. "we're going to put you on the stand and what we need from you is to say that Maria is not the saintly grieving widow the defense is presenting her as. That's what they're trying to do... make it look like she could never do anything violent. You know better, we need you to convince them."

Mr. Ford flips the pages back on his notepad. "The judge and the jury are going to hear from the detectives on the case, the coroner, Mr. Bowman's secretary and assistant, a doctor, and then they'll bring their character witnesses, the priest from Maria's church, the manager of the local market where she shops. They are going to tell people how nice Maria always seemed and how pleasant she always was to them. Then we bring you out and hopefully Francine to get to the truth out there."

Mr. Tillman "So you take the stand and we'll ask you questions like 'how do you know the defendant?' 'When did she come into your life?' 'did you ever met the victim?' you answer honestly and to the best of your ability. Lets try one."

Mr. Ford clears his throat and speaks in his courtroom voice. "Mr. Whitlock when did you met the defendant?"

"I met Maria when I was seven and my parents hired her to assist my mother with the house work."

"Good, good, what do you think Ustic?"

"Not bad, sitting up straight is good, respectable. I can appreciate how serious you're taking this but the stern look you've got on your face isn't exactly what we're going for we want Jasper the victimized runaway not this G.I. Joe fella."

I see Jasper's eyes get wide for a moment, he must not realize he got a very soldierly manner.

"Keep that in mind and try again."

"Mr. Whitlock after your mother died did the defendant Mrs. Bowman stay with your family?"

"after my mother died... Maria married my father and became my stepmother."

"And how did you feel about that?"

"I felt... I felt..."

"Just going to pause here. Whenever possible answer with what first pops into your head. Any pausing and the jury could get the impression you're trying to make something up."

"And you've stopped making eye contact. Why are you doing that? The jury won't like it if your not making eye contact. It looks like you're guilty. So look up and make eye contact but not too intensely."

"There, that pained expression, that could work, just so long as you don't look angry too. Yes, this pained and overwhelmed look is good." Mr. Tillman says enthusiastically.

I grimace. "Gentleman, I think that Jasper gets the idea."

"Yes, very good. Now the defense is going to try and discredit you. Chances are his questions will make you frustrated, mad even. Just try and stay calm. Answer things as respectfully as possible and you'll come out on top, we all know what Maria really is."

"What about Maria?" Jasper asks

"What about her?"

"She'll be there?"

"Yes she'll be sitting at the defense table."

"Will she be guarded?"

"Yes, there will be bailiffs." Mr. Tillman says. Jasper is not put at ease by this answer.

"But will she be guarded?"

The lawyers scoff at his question. "She's not going to do anything in a courtroom full of people."

Mr. Ford and Mr. Tillman look from Jasper to me looking for support, as if we all didn't just sit through the recounting of the horrors Maria is capable of.

I fold my hands in front of me and ask for some important clarifications. "How will this work? I mean, when does the trail begin? How long do you anticipate it taking?"

Mr. Ford nods. "Mr. Marshall will be at the hotel to pick you up tomorrow morning at eight. The trial starts at nine. Mr. Whitlock you'll stay in one of the witness rooms until you're called. We might not get you in to testify the first day, or even the second. We want them to put their character witnesses on the stand and then have you counter what they say."

"We'll have you home soon," Mr Tillman stands and extends a hand to me and then to Jasper. Jasper shakes his hand you're doing a good thing here Son. We're gonna get her."

Edward

When the door opens and Dad and Jasper finally come out, they both look tired. The lawyers don't look any worse for wear.

"Get a good night's sleep. We'll see you at the courthouse tomorrow fellas." The to men hurry off down the hallway.

I put down the magazine I'd been flipping through. "How did it go?" It's a normal question. The look Jasper shoots me makes me think better about asking anything else.

"I think... we should find some dinner." Dad suggests.

I think that sounds like a good idea.

Forks

Alice

Sitting cross legged on Jasper's bed I flip through the copy of Henry the Fifth I found on the bedside table. A piece of paper falls from the pages. Unfolding it I recognize Jazz's handwriting right away.

Dear Alice,

I'll never stop missing you. You brought the sun back into my life. Thank you.

Your's always,

Jasper

I stare at his words and read them over and over again. I can't help but wonder why Jasper would leave me a note like this.

"Alice, is everything alright?" Mrs. Cullen asks from the doorway.

I frown at the paper and shake my head. "Jasper," I look up at her, hoping she'll understand. "He doesn't think he's coming back."

Tbc...


	3. Dinner

Jasper

Mr. Marshall drops up off at the hotel with the promise that he will be back promptly at eight tomorrow morning.

Dr. Cullen and Edward are talking about what to have for dinner.

I don't really care. Whatever they want to do is fine. I don't think I'm hungry.

What I am is tired of these crutches. The crutch grip is irritating my hand, the one I scraped. Using two crutches is a pain. I really don't like not having at least one hand free.

I think no matter what I'm not taking two crutches to the court house tomorrow.

I keep moving but now I put my right foot down, testing how the muscle I strained feels. Left foot, crutches, right foot. Left foot, crutches, right foot. Pain but nothing unbearable.

Suddenly while stepping forward, I hear my name called from across the lobby. Someone just called 'Jasper.'

Could be a coincidence, could be someone else named Jasper. But I hear my name again. "Jasper"

I freeze. Dead in my tracks. Like someone threw ice water down my back. I feel dread.

I know I'm being paranoid but I have every reason to be. My hands tighten around my crutch grips and

I turn to see where the voice is coming from, who could be calling me.

Doctor Cullen must have noticed sometime is up. He steps around and actually puts himself between me and the voice. Edward is at my side.

Finally I see who's called my name.

I can't believe my eyes.

Honestly, I shouldn't be surprised. Peter Knox is probably the only person who remembers my name in Texas and doesn't curse before saying it.

"Doc" I breath out, shocked.

Edward puts himself a step closer and in front of me. He's definitely not sure what's happening.

Doctor Cullen seems to pick up who the man coming towards us and calling my name is, He holds his hand out to the older doctor slowing his path to me.

"Dr. Knox I presume." Dr. Knox takes his hat off and shakes Dr. Cullen's hand.

"Peter, please." He smiles at Dr. Cullen. He was always friendly.

"Alright Peter, call me Carlisle. This is my son Edward."

"Good to meet you both." He acknowledges them before focusing on me.

"My boy, I... well I never thought..." Doctor Knox looks me up and down and doesn't finish his sentence.

I know he can see my scars. I can only imagine how much of a mess he thinks I am. As it's good to see a friendly face, I duck my head, uncomfortable under his scrutiny.

There are so many more scars now than when I left. My arms, my neck, some on the right side of my face.

There's a sad look in his eye, I want to tell him that there's nothing he could have done. I knew when I left what I was getting into.

"It's good to see you Major." He sounds sincere. " From what I heard Uncle Sam left you in rough shape. It looks like Dr. Cullen here has taken good care of you. You're looking well."

"Thank you sir, I am much better." That is the truth, of course I would be even better if I wasn't back inTexas and I was with Alice.

"Would you care to join us for dinner?" Dr. Cullen asks Dr. Knox. He agrees, apparently he's staying at the hotel too. He recommends the hotel restaurant. Which is just fine with me. At least we don't have to go out again.

Edward and I follow the doctors to through the lobby.

The hostess directs us to a table in the middle of the room and hands us menus. Edward sits in the chair on my right and Dr. Knox on my left.

"The Meatloaf was quite good when I was here last and of course the steak." Dr. Knox notes as he looks over the menu. "What are you getting, Major?"

I don't have an answer, I shrug.

I've been trying to look at the menu but the place is getting busy. I keep looking up and around when someone new comes in. There are too many people. To many people looking in our direction.

I look at the face of everyone in the place, looking for anyone that sparks recognition and anyone who is looking just a little to long at us.

I glance over my shoulder as a busboy passes behind me. "Hum...maybe soup?" I really don't know what to eat. I'm not sure who's getting the bill.

"You should get something hearty, something to keep your strength up. You look like you could use some meat on those bones." Dr. Knox speaks in a familiar way, he says what everyone said when Jack and I got a little too thin growing up.

I glance further down the menu. I'm not sure what to get, what sounds good. What would Alice get?

"Vegetable soup and... hum a grilled cheese sandwich."

Dr. Knox nods in approval. Dr. Cullen hums and continues studying his menu.

The waiter comes to take orders, I practice what I'm getting in my head. I repeat it in my head over and over. I know what I want and I know what I'm getting and then a couple being escorted to their table brush past me and look back, their look lingering just a little too long. I watch them go looking for any sign of recognition in their expressions.

Maria has friends everywhere.

By the time they are seated and out of sight Edward has ordered his tunafish sandwich and everyone at the table is now looking at me. The waiter is waiting and I can't remember what to say.

Edward jumps in suddenly. "You want grill cheese and the vegetable soup right?"

I blink at him unsure why he's asking but he's right so I nod. Edward turns back to the waiter and orders for me.

"...thanks." It might have been awkward if it hadn't actually taken some pressure off me.

Once the waiter's gone Dr. Knox leans in "So the trail starts tomorrow..."

"That's what the lawyers said, well as long as they can get the jury selected." I nod.

"You met with them, what do they think their chances are?"

Dr. Cullen sits forward. "They really seem to hope putting Jasper on the stand will help their case."

"and how do you feel about it Major?"

He keeps calling me Major. It's a name I haven't heard in long time and it reminds me of happier times. It's nice.

"Aahh, I want to help. I... hope I can help."

Dr. Knox looks thoughtful. "She has a talent for foolin' people, Lord knows. But she can't get away with the things she's done forever. All the hurt she'd caused, it always catches up with a person in the end. The Lord'll see to it if not now then in the next life."

"I want it to be now." I say softly.

"We all do Major, we all do."

Edward shifts in his chair. He's got a perplexed look on his face. A very Edward kind of look where it's obvious he doesn't know something and it's causing him great frustration. Apparently enough frustration to make him speak up. "Major? I thought you were a Sergeant."

I shrug. "It's not my rank. It's something my parent's called me when I was young."

"So a nickname?" Edward clarifies.

"That's an interesting nickname?" Dr. Cullen says seeming genuinely interested.

I don't know anymore about to say. "It was just something I was called."

Dr. Knox chuckles. "Rodney, Jasper's father, said Jasper as a newborn looked just like his great grandfather Major Rutherford Jasper Whitlock. They named you Jasper after him. I don't even thing the old Major went by Rutherford, that's one a heck of a name."

Dr. Cullen and Edward seem amused by the story. It is interesting.

I think about it, trying to remember ever hearing it before. I don't think I've ever heard about this Major, my great great grandfather.

All I know is after Maria married my pa I wasn't called that much any more.

Maria had other names for me.

The food comes, and everyone eats but Dr. Knox has realized he has an captive audience in the Cullens and keeps talking. He talks about the trip into Dallas, about the events leading up to the trail, about Covington and how the town is handling the publicity. He asks about our flight and after saying it was uneventful. Dr. Cullen tells a story of a terrible flight he was on where the turbulence cause the place to shake so much the oxygen masks deployed.

I eat. The vegetables in the soup are too mushy, the grill cheese is alright.

Dr. Knox takes notice after I haven't said anything in a while.

"Still quiet, I see." He smiles thoughtfully at me and turns to Dr. Cullen. "Both boys were quiet, Jackson and Jasper. Quiet most of the time. It was always interesting though when they chose to speak. They could charm the fleas off a dog's back, they got that from their Ma. The watching, the observing, That's all Rodney." Dr. Knox chuckles.

"Of course the quiet thing wasn't always true. Baby Jasper cried, wailed really, boy but did he cry Odette brought him to me more than once thinking he had the croup or an earache, something but I never could find anything." I look down at the table, at my soup getting cold. It's hard to hear, I know I was a hard child to take care of. "Some children are like that."

Dr. Cullen nods with understanding.

I feel the knot in my stomach tighten.

When everyone is finished and Dr. Cullen and Dr. Knox have sorted the check we all head for the elevators. Before we can get in Dr. Knox stops me with a hand on my arm.

"Jasper, I've got something for you." He pulls a pocket knife out of his jacket. "Charlotte picked this up at a church sale she thought I might like it. I recognized it as the one that Rod carried. It's got the arrow head carved in the side."

I take the knife and hold it in my hand. It's got some weight but it's not as heavy as it was when I was little. I remember picking it up and thinking my father must have been strong to use it.

"Thank you."

Dr. Knox squeezes my shoulder and gets on the elevator. "See you all tomorrow."


End file.
